


Till Earthrealm is no more

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was at the peak of the Netherrealm war that Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage were sent on what they believe was going to be the final mission of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Earthrealm is no more

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this from a pic I saw on tumblr. I promise there is a happy ending!

It was at the peak of the Netherrealm war that Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage were sent on what they believe was going to be the final mission of their lives.

They were about to sneak into the heart of Netherrealm territory and take out the generals who are controlling a vast army that is heading to Earthrealm.

The mission was boldly stated it was a suicide mission.

Recently appointed General Blade accepted the mission. Immediately upon hearing about the mission Johnny Cage stated he would be going with, along with the blind swordsman Kenshi and the thunder god Raiden.

As Sonya and Johnny rode in the helicopter to the drop point where they would meet with Raiden and Kenshi they sat in silence, their fingers intertwined while they watched the world pass by through the chopper window. No words needed to be said, they both knew what the other was thinking.

This may be the last time they will ever see each other.

They quickly exited the chopper as it landed at the drop point. Following Raiden and Kenshi, they headed to the encampment where the army was preparing for their march to Earthrealm. They needed to find the two generals who would be leading the army. Both were strong demons from the Netherrealm that were channeling their energy into the others in the army. If they could be taken out, the army would be weakened enough for Raiden to wipe out with his lighting.

“I’ve got sight on one of the generals” Sonya said as she looked through a pair of binoculars into the camp.

“I see the other, you wanna take on jumbo while I take on tall dark and ugly?” Johnny said as he found the other general through his binoculars.

“alright, Raiden will cover me while Kenshi will go with John” Sonya said while checking her gun to make sure it was loaded.

“even facing certain death you still won’t call me Johnny” Johnny chuckled as he smiled at the general. He felt his heart stop as he saw Sonya give him one of her rare smiles at him.

“If we get out of this I’ll call you Johnny at least once”

“make that when we get outta here baby”

Johnny was surprised when Sonya pulled him down into a kiss, pulling his trademark sunglasses out of his pocket and slipping them onto his face as she pulled away.

“this is the only time I’ll let you call me baby”

Johnny grinned and watched her as she and Raiden made their way to the camp while he and Kenshi headed to where the other general was posted outside of the camp.

“you seem confident that we will survive this fight” Kenshi said as they made their way towards the general. From what they gathered, the general is deaf but makes up for it by his sharp eyesight, able to spot most of the military scouts that were sent earlier for recon miles away and take them out with the javelins he throws.

Luckily for them, the general was focused on the peaks of the valley where they camped, not bothering to send lookouts to the caves nearby in case there were passages into the valley through them.

Thanks to that mistake, the team was able to enter through the caves and sneak up on the camp.

“of course I am, its a suicide mission for a normal person. If you haven’t figured it out yet, we aren’t normal” Johnny said with a grin.

“your mind also seems to be focused on something other than the mission” 

“I can’t hide anything from you can I?” Johnny said with a chuckle. He sent the images of what he wants to do after the mission to Kenshi.

“oh” was all Kenshi said as he saw Johnny’s thoughts. Johnny pulled out the gun strapped to his leg out as they came up behind the general.

The quickly separated as the general turned and threw a javelin at where they stood.

“well, if it isn’t Johnny Cage” the general said as he grabbed a horn and blew it, alerting the camp of intruders.

“shit!, how did he know?!” Johnny yelled to Kenshi as he dodged another javelin. He charged at the general and delivered a hard kick to his chest and then grabbing him by the head and bringing his knee up into his jaw and breaking it.

While the general clutched his broken jaw, Kenshi stepped in front of Jonny and motioned to the camp where they could hear fighting.

“I will deal with him, get to Sonya. I sense that she’s in trouble”

At the mention of Sonya in trouble, Johnny quickly ran towards the camp to find Sonya.

———————————————

Sonya ducked as another boulder was thrown at her. She was right behind the other general when a horn was blown and he turned around to see her behind him.

She has been ducking and dodging boulders for about five minutes, shooting at the general when he goes to grab another boulder. 

She reloads her gun with her last magazine clip and puts her gun away, quickly dodging the boulder thrown at her and running to the general and delivering a quick combo of punches and kicks which were all blocked.

“it’s useless Sonya Blade, I have been informed of your fighting style and know all of your moves” the general gloated as he continued to block her attacks.

“oh really? Well then here’s something new for you” Sonya smirked as she slid down into a split and delivered a hard punch into the general’s crotch. The general cried out in pain and fell to his knees as Sonya got up and pulled out her gun, shooting him between the eyes.

“now that’s my girl!” Sonya quickly turned to see Johnny running towards her. He saw her as she used one of his signature moves to take down the general.

“Sonya Blade, behind you!” Sonya turned and ducked as one of the Netherrealm soldiers stopped fighting Raiden and charged at Sonya when it saw its general defeated. Soon all the soldiers were surrounding Johnny and Sonya as they quickly stood back to back and attacked the army.

“Sonya!” Johnny yelled to her as he dodged a sword aimed at his neck. He was starting to tire out and starting to believe that they really were not going to make it out of here alive.

He had to do it now, there was no more time.

“Sonya!” he ran over to her and pulled her to him after she broke a demons neck. She looked up at him in confusion as he stared into her eyes.

“will you marry me?”

“what?!” Sonya said as she turned around and slammed her elbow into a demons face. She looked back at Johnny with a shocked look on her face.

“I don’t think this is the best time to talk about this!”

“this is the only time” Johnny said and crouched down as Sonya jumped over him and delivered a swift kick to a demon’s chest and landed on him. Johnny uppercutted a demon and turned back to Sonya, pulling her close by her hips. 

“we might not get out of this alive. If I’m going to die today I want to die fighting side by side with not only my friend, but my wife”

Sonya stared at him in shock before a smile slowly formed and she nodded.

“Raiden! Marry us!”

Raiden looked down to the couple as he threw a demon off the side of the cliff where he stood.

“I’m a bit busy at the moment!”

The couple ducked as two demons swung swords at them, making them decapitate each other as the swords miss the couple.

“Raiden, please marry us!” Johnny yelled up to Raiden. Grabbing his now fiancé’s arms, he swung her around as she kicked a group of demons charging at them.

“Fine!” Raiden yelled and sent a bolt of lighting towards a group of demons.

“dearly beloved, we gather here today on this battlefield to not only stop the forces of darkness” Raiden ducked and threw his attacker off the cliff.

“but to unite these two fighters of light” Raiden turned and disarmed a demon and quickly stabbed it with its own sword.

Johnny grabbed Sonya by the hips and pulled her to his chest as a spear landed where she once stood.

“General Sonya Blade, do you take me as your wedded husband?”

Sonya smiled and quickly punched a demon that attempted to stab Johnny from behind.

“I do”

They quickly rolled out of the way as the headless body of the other general landed at their feet and Kenshi cuts down a group of demons behind them.

“Johnny Cage, do you take me as your wedded wife” she ducks so Johnny can kick a demon that was sneaking up behind her.

“in sickness and in health” she pulls out her gun and shoots a group of demons charging at them.

“till the day earthrealm is no more?” Johnny pulls her back against his chest as Kenshi throws his sword past them and into a demons chest.

“I do” he said as they jump out of the way when Raiden sends a bolt of lighting down at the demons below him.

“As protector of Earthrealm I now-” Raiden stops to knock back a pair of demons trying to stab him.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife!” he rolls out of the way as a giant demon tries to bash his head with a giant hammer.

“you may kiss-” Raiden is knocked off the cliff and lands hard on the ground, he quickly rolls out of the way as a demon tries to stomp on his chest.

“you may kiss-” he’s interrupted again by having to dodge a flurry of arrows shot at him. He channels all the lighting in his body into his hands as Kenshi, fed up with all the interruptions, yells at the couple just as Raiden shoots his lighting into the air.

“JUST KISS ALREADY!”

That was all they needed as Johnny pulls her close and kisses her. Sonya wraps her arms around his neck as all the demons surrounding them are destroyed by Raiden’s lighting.

——————————————–

After the battle the group were taken back to SF headquarters and immediately sent to the infirmary. Sonya sustained a stab to the stomach that she didn’t feel due to the adrenaline rush from the fight. As soon as he was allowed, Johnny went to the room where Sonya was being held. He sat next to her and held her hand as the doctor approached them.

“well Mr. Cage everything will be fine, the wound was shallow and not too deep to do any permanent damage. They both will be fine

"wait what do you mean both?” Johnny asked as he and Sonya looked at the doctor confused.

“you didn’t know? Our tests show that General Blade is pregnant. If the tests are correct, general Blade is about a month into her pregnancy.

"not general Blade”

The doctor and Johnny look over at Sonya who smiles softly at Johnny, lightly squeezing his hand as she lays her other hand on her stomach.

“Its general Cage now


End file.
